1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selecting and setting apparatus in box or carton blank erection machines for enabling the use of different blank formats without changing the actual erecting means in the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In changing the blank format in an erection machine, a number of time-consuming operations must be carried out before the machine can be put into service. The tool is usually removed completely, and a new one put in place, and it must be carefully adjusted before starting up. In addition, the magazine used for the blanks must be changed or readjusted so that it fits the new format.